Broken Girl
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: Twoshot. Hermione is being kept as a prisoner after the war... A really short view of her as she struggles to hold on to some fleeting hope.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters/plots/anything.

A single tear track falls down her face. Past her nose, over her red lips and down. Down until it hits the floor that she is lying on. Another tear follows the same track as sobs wrack her fragile frame. Her face is hidden behind a layer of soft, brown curls that usually bounce with life but are now hanging, limp and damp with her tears. Beneath the curls, her eyes are blurred. Her body trembles as more tears spill onto the dusty ground. She stays like this for many minutes, unable to stem the flow of tears that continually cascade down her soft cheeks and pool on the floor. Eventually she wipes her dust streaked face. Her cheeks now stained with dirt and tears. Her eyes, so dark, so unlike her usual sparkle. She gathers her torn fragments of clothing around her, finding comfort in the dark material. Her movements, as she rises, are graceful though stiff from lack of use. She stands uncertainly, as though a gentle breeze would knock her down upon the dirt. Her scantily clad figure shudders in the cold of her prison. Her eyes search frantically for some way out, an exit, an escape, but she finds none and soon, so soon, _**he**_ will return. Treat her like he always does. Leave her to mend her broken heart and mind once again. How often she wishes for freedom or if freedom be denied, that she would slip into blissful insanity or death. How often she has wished for someone to hear her screams, her pleas for help, her tears. But no-one ever does and no-one ever will. She sinks back down to the ground, tears once again welling in her eyes. Her strength is gone. The girl that everyone thought was so strong, has crumbled.

**What do you think? I know it's deathly short but i was just wondering if i should make some sort of story stemming from it...**

**Any reviews welcome...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me not own.**

He knelt before the Dark Lord. His thoughts were blocked to everyone. He avoided eye contact and maintained a schooled expression, letting none of his fear, anger or humiliation show. He had messed up. He knew that but maybe the Dark Lord was feeling generous… His generous moods were few and far between. It was still a chance though.

"Rise, Severus. I have another… special mission for you… They are your speciality after all…"

A few of the other Death Eater's sniggered at this.

"And Severus… You know that if you don't do it properly this time… She will be punished worse."

"Yes Master" He whispered, his thoughts racing. "However, she is not in the best shape after you sent another to… finish my mission. She may not last if I keep doing this… I beg of you, let her recover for a few days before we continue with your plan."

The Dark Lord sneered down at him. "Are you… worried about her, Severus? And here I thought you were one of my most _faithful_ death eater's…"

His stomach clenched tight as he heard his Master's words. He was constantly reminded of the part he tried to play in the war… He had tried to save the Potter boy… He still remembered it as if it were yesterday and not years ago…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Here you are, cowering at my feet like the dog you are! Get up, Dog!" _

_Voldemort, the Dark Lord, kicked the boy in front of him. The boy who lived was about to die. Severus stood watching a few feet away, his mask effectively keeping his face hidden from the boy._

"_I said, GET UP!" Voldemort said again with another kick to the boy's ribs. Harry coughed and tried to stand but his legs collapsed underneath him. Voldemort had beaten him in a duel and this was the price for him to pay. _

"_Fool! GET UP! I will not have your unworthy hands near me!"_

_Harry coughed slightly before speaking. "I am not a fool. I fought for my friends and family… I have people who love me… No-one loves you. You are a pathetic, old man. You're all alone. I may die today but I know that it was for my friends and if I die, you can't touch any of them. I die for them as my father and mother died for me." _

_During this short speech, Harry had risen to his knees slowly and then to his feet, wavering slightly but standing tall and strong as once his father did. He was looking the Dark Lord directly in the eyes. He spat._

_The Dark Lord flinched automatically and then swept out a hand smacked the boy on his already bruised cheek. Harry fell to the ground again but looked up to Lord Voldemort with a look of pity on his face. There was a movement to The Dark Lord's right as Severus shifted uncomfortably… Visions of the boy's mother had swept into his mind as the boy had defied Lord Voldemort. _

_The Dark Lord noticed no difference and pulled out his wand to finish off the boy who had plagued his mind. Harry looked directly at Severus then. Afterwards, Severus could only remember those eyes. Lily's eyes boring a hole straight through his soul. That's why he did what he did. He shoved The Dark Lord suddenly into the dirt and grabbed the boy, disapparating before the others could get over the shock._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yes… Faithful servant… That is you, Severus. And you remind me everyday why I am so lucky to have such devoted followers. Followers who know that when they do something wrong, they deserve punishment."

_FLASHBACK_

"_This will teach you to help that boy and betray our Master!"_

_Ten wands pointed at him and said in one voice, "Crucio."_

_His shrieks echoed though the woods as his body twitched and burned._

_Lord Voldemort sat watching the spectacle with hard eyes._

"_My Lord! We found him! We found the Potter-Boy sir!" Lucius said as he apparated in clutching a stupefied body with him. He laid the body on the ground in front of his Master and kneeled. The Dark Lord looked up at Severus and smiled grotesquely before pointing his own wand at Harry Potter and whispering the words… _

"_Avada Kedavra" A flash of green light and the last threat to The Dark Lord's existence was gone. But they weren't done with Severus yet…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yes Master" Severus said before he swept off to the cellar that the girl was kept in. He unlocked the door and stepped in, locking the door behind him. He was right… She hadn't recovered yet. But what could he do? Nothing. He readied his wand and steeled himself. Kill or be killed. He cast the spell and took her once again. Gaining no gratification from what he was doing. He blocked his ears to her screams and left his mind. This is how it was. There was nothing he could do… Not even for Hogwart's Number One Ex-Know-It-All.

**Hope that clears up any questions and what do you think? Please don't ask me for another chapter!!! This one was hard and I don't really like it but anyway... Review please!**


End file.
